


Billy/Dom Round Robin

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-18
Updated: 2003-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy ran his fingernails down Dom's lily-white skin, smiling a little at the marks of pink that he was making and stopping when his hand ran into the ties that bound Dom to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy/Dom Round Robin

**Author's Note:**

> This was started by AndreaLyn as a 'punish Dom' RR and I just _had_ to participate... Mine's the last part - enjoy!

_started by AndreaLyn_  
Billy ran his fingernails down Dom's lily-white skin, smiling a little at the marks of pink that he was making and stopping when his hand ran into the ties that bound Dom to the bed. Billy delved to Dom's stomach and rested his chin there, looking up at Dom's face, and studying him intently.

"I'm shocked," Dom murmured. "No gag? No whip?"

"Not yet."

 _continued by duckie7582_  
"It's no fun without those," Dom pouted.

"You've been a naughty boy, Dominic," Billy growled. "You don't get to choose your punishment."

Billy nipped at the soft skin in the hollow of Dom's hip, grinning at the marks he left and the sounds that Dom made.

 _continued by Kia_  
Dom groaned at the wetness of Billy's tongue, soothing where Billy's teeth had just pinched. "When?"

With the salty taste of Dom's skin on his tongue, Billy smiled. "You don't get to ask questions either. As a matter of fact..." Rising from between Dom's legs, Billy began to look around the room, searching. "...you don't get to say anything."

 _continued by Shirasade_  
"Oooh, Billy, you sure you can live without my dirty talking?" Dom's smirk wavered just a bit as Billy rose and pulled one of Dom's favorite ties out of his open suitcase. The look on his face made Dom shiver, yet he tried to object once more: "Can't you at least take one of yours?"

Billy only grinned and crawled back on the bed, the tie between his teeth. "Nope, sorry - mine are too pretty. And you're time talking is over, Mr. Monaghan..." he almost purred as he efficiently gagged his lover. With satisfaction he looked down at Dom's body, lying totally open beneath him.

"Let's see how long I can draw this out..." he murmured, an almost evil glint in his eyes. Dom shivered again.


End file.
